Nate–Raina relationship
"Hey, Raina, listen, you were right about Chuck. I choose you. Call me." ''-Nate to Raina, The Princesses and the Frog'' The relationship between Nate and Raina refers to the romantic relationship between Nate Archibald and Raina Thorpe during season four of the Gossip Girl television series. Television Series Season Four In While You Weren't Sleeping, Chuck is still heartbroken over Raina recently breaking up with him and asks Nate to "bump in to" her and keep her occupied until he has time to talk with her. Nate agrees and ambushes Raina on her way to a meeting when she notices her car is gone. He offers to escort her through Central Park to make it on time and she agrees to let him. On the way, they see the ice rink filled with skaters and Raina remarks that she has never been ice skating before. Shocked, Nate rents some skates for them to go together. Afterwards, she returns to The Empire with him to cancel the rest of her day and continue a day of "firsts". They continue to hang out in the suite and she eventually catches on to Nate trying to work Chuck into their conversations. Later, when Chuck calls to tell him to bring Raina to Eric van der Woodsen's birthday party, Nate lies that she left when she found out what he was doing. When they hang up, Raina tells Nate that he is the one she wants to be with. Soon after, Russell Thorpe lets it slip to Chuck that Raina and Nate have been spending a lot of time together. At the same time, Raina encourages Nate to finally tell Chuck about their relationship. Meanwhile, Chuck is working with Lily van der Woodsen to bring down Russell and they come up with a plan to reveal his wrongdoings to Raina. Their plan works and Raina is shocked to hear what her father has done. Afterwards, Nate comforts Raina and they kiss before going off to watch sports highlights to cheer her up (Empire of the Son). After realizing she has no family except for Russell, Raina tells Nate that she plans on finding her biological mother to discover the truth on why she left (The Kids Stay in the Picture). Meanwhile, Chuck has learned that his father, Bart Bass, was responsible for the death of Raina's mother, Avery Thorpe. When he discovers Raina is on the hunt for her, he asks Nate to discourage her; reasoning that Raina lives a high profile life and that her mother could easily find her if she was interested in a relationship with her. However, Raina finds a potential match for a woman who could be her mother and sets off to New Jersey, accompanied by Nate and Chuck, to find out if it's her. They head to a diner where the woman is a waitress at, and Raina asks her if she could be her mother. Shocked, the woman says it's impossible since she never had a child. Devastated, Raina realizes it was a mistake to start looking. Later that night, Chuck fills Nate in on what he knows but asks him not to tell Raina (Petty in Pink). This begins to take a toll on their relationship as Nate stalls for time to allow Chuck's PI, Andrew Tyler, to investigate. He eventually discovers a letter that alluded to an affair between Bart and Avery, which Chuck assumes was motivation for Bart to murder her since she decided to go back to Russell. Nate offers to help Chuck tell Raina all he knows but Chuck insists on keeping it a secret. Angry, Nate goes to see Raina and tells her anyway. Once she learns the truth, she demands that Nate choose between her or his friendship with Chuck. He chooses Chuck until he witnesses him almost become violent with his ex, Blair Waldorf; he then decides to stay with Raina for awhile (The Princesses and the Frog). After leaving The Empire, Nate discovers that Raina has invited Chuck's evil uncle Jack Bass to help destroy him. However, Nate works with Jack and Chuck to bring down Russell once and for all. They discover that Russell was the one who set the fire that Avery died in and was ultimately responsible for her death. Not wanting to lose Raina, Russell begs for them to keep quiet and offers to do anything to stop them from telling her. Chuck tells him to leave New York and never return, to which Russell agrees. Afterwards, Nate goes to see Raina and realizes she's still determined to get revenge on Chuck. In order to stop her vendetta, he reveals to her that her father was responsible for her mother's death. Shocked, she calls Russell and tells him to never come near her again because she knows what he did. Russell mistakingly assumes Chuck went back on their deal and kidnaps Blair in retaliation (Shattered Bass). Nate, Raina, and Chuck are able to track them down and have the police arrest Russell. After things calm down, Raina admits to Nate that she wants to return home to Chicago and the two break up (The Wrong Goodbye). Memorable Quotes '''Nate (on Wii dancing to Raina): '''One, this isn't even a real sport and two, gloat all you want, just please don't tell anyone I danced to Tik Tok. -While You Weren't Sleeping (4x16) _______________________________ '''Nate: '''Finding out your father isn't the person you thought he is sucks. But that doesn't mean he loves you any less. '''Raina: '''Then what does it mean? '''Nate: '''It means he's human. -Empire of the Son (4x17) _______________________________ Category:Relationships Category:Season 4 Category:Romance